Forever Searching
by AngelWarriors
Summary: She will continue to look for him, even if he is dead because she loves him and believes in reincarnation


**Title: Forever Searching  
****Author: Warangel88  
****Pairing: C.C./Lelouch  
****Warnings/Spoilers: Post S2  
****Author Notes: I've always wanted to do a fic of C.C. looking for Lelouch's reincarnation. This was orginally from my Play Me a Song Series, but Im deciding to break it up so they all oneshots and not a series of fics.  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass**_  
_

_Path of tomorrow that continues to revolve  
Cannot be stopped, I killed my feelings  
I hid my expressions, Heartless, this world is everything  
I'm gonna miss you, even if you  
Can feel my painful thoughts when we touch each other  
My tears won't spill  
Aren't the weights of the eternal life  
And the vanishing life same?  
Because I can be reborn  
Every time when I overcome space and time  
If I can meet you again, Then I will surely know_

Reincarnation – Yukana (C.C.'s image song)

C.C. honestly couldn't believe it that it had been over a hundred years since Lelouch died.

He had died by Zero's hand, or to be more specific, the hand of his best friend Suzaku, so they could bring peace to the world, or whatever his reasons might have been.

C.C. would admit that Lelouch's younger sister made a good empress during her rule as the 100th empress of Britannia. She had been kind, and somehow had the ability to see into people's hearts; just the person they needed to rule Britannia.

Although C.C. had never really confronted the young girl -- not since her brother's death, that is -- she honestly couldn't help but wonder how people would react if they ever found out that she was the Demon Emperor's lover, much less the person who gave him the Geass power.

They might call her a witch and have her locked up in a dungeon, or perhaps burn her at the stake, not that it would be anything new to her, really.

While she may have had a death wish in the past, C.C. certainty didn't get any kicks out of coming back to life each time she died, and decided it would have been better for everyone if she disappeared into the countryside.

There hadn't been a day since the Zero Requiem that she didn't think of Lelouch, although most of the time it had been happier memories, and he really did keep his promise about making her smile. Ever since he became the emperor of the world there had not been a day that he didn't try to make her smile in some way.

C.C. could honestly say that the moments that she shared with Lelouch up to his death were some of the best moments of her life, and she would sincerely treasure those memories that she had of him.

Perhaps that is why she kept looking for him.

Not the same Lelouch that she had known all those years ago, but more specifically his reincarnation, which was honestly a bit strange because C.C. was never really one to believe in reincarnation before, and yet for some reason she honestly believed that Lelouch's soul was still alive and recently reincarnated.

It was almost like her soul was connected to his, as if they were soul-mates, or something along those lines. Sure, they had been partners in crime, but for the most part they only tolerated each other, until she lost her memory that is.

Lelouch would always show signs that he cared for C.C. in some way, whether it was telling her to be careful before a battle or something else, and she really did appreciate it, even if it was unnecessary. It wasn't as if she could really die.

C.C. probably wouldn't stop searching for him until she eventually found him, and she couldn't help but remember a time when she had searched for Lelouch for a year after he failed to save his little sister from V.V.

She remembered that she kissed him right before he went into the cave, and the day that she had found him at that casino to give his true memories back to him, not the false ones that his father planted in him where he believed that he had a younger brother and not a younger sister.

But C.C. supposed that his "fake" memories would probably have been something very similar if she hadn't interfered with his life, although Lelouch once admitted that he was grateful to her. She added a bit of excitement to his life.....made it less boring.

Of course, that was after he had amnesia. Lelouch even went so far to say that he felt something was missing in his life.

C.C. couldn't help but wonder what his reincarnation would look and act like. Would he resemble her Lelouch to the point where she couldn't distinguish between the two of them?

Or maybe there would only be a minor resemblance between her Lelouch and his reincarnation, whatever his name may be.

But regardless of what Lelouch's reincarnation might look or act like, C.C. knew that she would never stop looking for Lelouch until she found him.

Until then, she is forever searching.  
**  
-the end.**


End file.
